


Suspicions Part 3

by Leo_nine



Series: Thor, God of Thunder and perfect boyfriend [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Can Thor repair the damage to his relationship after a big argument?





	Suspicions Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Reader worked in New Mexico instead of Jane Foster and met Thor when he first came to Earth. Takes place prior to Age of Ultron.
> 
> Lots of dialogue in this one because they have a lot to talk about! There’ll be more action in the next chapter, promise!
> 
> All feedback and comments gratefully received.

The ride to Darcy’s building was a blur. Your mind was working overtime replaying the events of the night, and barely registered that Steve had parked his motorbike and was turning to look at you.

His voice brought you back to the present. “You sure you don’t want to come back to the Tower? Maybe if you talk to him again....”

“No!” The word came out more forcefully than you’d intended, but the thought of seeing Thor made your head pound. Realising you were taking it out on Steve, your tone softened as you climbed off the bike. “I just need to be somewhere else right now. It’s better if I stay here tonight.”

He didn’t look convinced, but nodded. “If there’s anything you need, just call me.” For a moment, it seemed he had something more to say but he remained silent, watching as you ran up the steps to the front doors of the apartment building before driving off.

There was a spare key tucked somewhere in your bag but you tried ringing the bell first, being in no mood to have to fish around for it. Luckily Darcy had been expecting to hear from you and answered the intercom straight away to buzz you into the building.

She was already waiting at her apartment door as you turned the corner from the stairwell, wrapping her arms round you protectively as you both went inside. “This is my fault, I completely forgot about the yoga thing. I sent you like a gazillion messages to warn you but...”

“No, don’t blame yourself. Was my idea, you were just trying to help. I mean it’d have gone better if I’d told Thor about the dancing instead of him bursting in, but god, you should have heard him, Darcy. I’ve never seen him like that.” You curled up at one end of the couch, hugging one of the throw pillows to your chest tightly, as you caught her up on everything that had happened.

The anger and shock faded as you spoke, leaving you with an aching sadness. It wasn’t as though it was your first fight, you and Thor were both pretty hot-headed and there had been arguments just like any other couple. Up til now they had been minor with quick apologies and spectacular make-up sex. This was a whole different type of fight though, and it had exposed a side of Thor that you hadn’t ever expected. 

His jealousy of Steve had been alarming but given the circumstances it was understandable why he might overreact. Imagining how you would have felt if you’d discovered him out with another woman, even if it was innocent, you felt more than a twinge of shame about trying to keep it secret. Yeah, jealousy you could understand. What followed though - seeming like he wanted to control what you did - that was harder to reconcile. 

When he’d claimed you ‘belonged’ to him like you were merely a possession your fury had taken over, the words that you’d spat at him fuelled by a desire to set him straight. You’d never expected them to hit a nerve. The tight knot in your stomach twisted further when you told Darcy of that moment, when you’d talked about trusting him and how he could be screwing around for all you knew. The guilt on his face was etched in your mind.

Having to spend time apart when he was visiting Asgard or on a mission was always the worst, but you’d always accepted it. Trusted him to come back to you. No matter what was going on in your life, no matter how crazy things got, your belief in him had been constant and unshakeable. For the first time, you felt unsure that your trust had been justified.

“How could we stay together if he really has been cheating? I’d be questioning what he’s doing every time he’s away from now on. If it turns out that he’s been sleeping around, then it’s all just been a lie.”

Darcy shook her head doubtfully. “I can’t believe he would ever cheat on you, its so obvious he’s crazy in love. I’ve never seen him even look at another woman, let alone look at them like he looks at you.”

“And how realistic is that? Maybe I’ve just been deluding myself all this time.” Your usual self-confidence had taken a hit tonight, and you were starting to doubt everything you had believed. “He could basically have anyone he wanted, why would he have settled for a chubby little nobody like me?”

“Hey, stop selling yourself short - you’re a super-smart genius and a total babe. If a guy cheats, he’s to blame not you.” Her expression was suddenly stern. “Can’t believe Thor would do that though. He is lucky to have you and he knows it, no way he’d be stupid enough to risk losing you. But if he has been messing around, just say the word and I’ll taser the hell out of him.”

For the first time in what seemed like forever, you smiled. “Thanks, you’re the best. Not sure that it’d still work on him when he’s got his lightning powers and everything, but I do like your style.”

She gave you another warm hug and then stood, looking uncertain. “So, you’re usually the one helping in ‘bad boyfriend’ situations, not me. Do you need a hot cup of sweet tea or something while we talk?”

“That’s what you give people for shock, Darcy, I need the treatment for sad and emotional.”

“Gotcha. Tequila and icecream coming up.”

******  
Darcy had offered to take the couch and let you have the bedroom, but you knew you weren’t going to sleep much anyway and insisted that you‘d be fine. You’d managed to silence the anxiety that filled your head long enough to fall into a deep sleep, thanks in no small part to a generous amount of alcohol. When you awoke, disturbed by the persistent pitter-patter of rain and in desperate need of water to combat a budding hangover, you were surprised to see that it was past 8 o’clock.

With a groan, you swung your feet off the couch and padded across to the kitchen to get a drink. There was a note from Darcy on the counter saying that she’d popped out to buy breakfast and you were grateful that she hadn’t woken you. Moving over towards the window, a cool glass pressed against your forehead to soothe it, you absent-mindedly watched the fat raindrops running down the pane. A flicker of lightning briefly lit up the sky and you wondered if the storm was Thor’s doing, his powers causing the weather to reflect his mood.

Despite everything you’d been feeling, the thought of him still made you smile. You resolved to get answers to the questions you had and see if the two of you could clear things up because this relationship was worth saving.

******  
It was mid-morning by the time you arrived at the Tower, later than you’d have liked but your friend had been in extra-protective mode and insisted that you should eat something before leaving. At least it meant that most people were already busy with their day which helped you avoid unwanted conversation. Going straight to the rooms you shared with Thor you were disappointed to find that he wasn’t there, and your enquiry to Jarvis yielded no further clues to his location.

From the look of the items strewn around, he had returned last night but the bed didn’t seem as though it had been slept in. You changed clothes and scribbled a quick message, saying you really needed to talk and that you would be in the lab. There wasn’t much chance of you concentrating on work but at least it might provide some distraction.

As you were about to go to the elevator though, the door opened and Thor stepped in. His hair was unkempt and hanging loose, partly obscuring his face, but you could see dark circles under his eyes. All his usual passion and energy was gone and he looked smaller somehow, more vulnerable than you had ever thought possible. Seeing you, he stopped abruptly. 

“I’m glad you came back. I was not certain whether you would want to see me today.” He took a few steps towards you but remained at arms length, resisting his normal impulse to pull you close to him.

“I didn’t suddenly stop loving you because we had a fight, Thor. There’s a lot we need to talk about, so I’m here.” Sitting on the bed, hands clasped together in your lap to stop them shaking, you looked around. “It doesn’t look as if you slept, have you been out all night?”

He moved to sit in the chair opposite you, running his fingers through his hair distractedly. “More or less. Being here without you did not feel right and I was in no mood to speak to anyone else. I stayed in the training room for a while, and that helped to occupy me for a time.” He gave a small sheepish smile. “I may have broken most of the punch bags.”

After the gym, he’d headed outside with no clear destination in mind, walking through the city streets lost in his thoughts. Your eyebrows raised as he explained how he’d found himself outside Darcy’s building.

“Not to check up on you.” He added hurriedly. “I suppose it was my desire to make amends that brought me there but as I stood on the steps I knew that I had to respect your decision to be alone. So I just kept walking.”

“We both needed space to calm down, its better that we’re talking now. Plus if you’d shown up at her door Darcy would have kicked your ass.”

“It’s no more than I would have deserved. I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you. My temper took over, seeing you like that with Steve .....” He broke off, sighing at the inadequacy of his own words. “That does not excuse my behaviour in any way, it was never my intention to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me for being so foolish.”

It was clear that he was accepting the blame for everything that happened and you gave him a small smile. “Hiding the dance lessons was unfair to you. Having to find out the way you did must have been horrible and I am very sorry for causing you pain. You’ve been the most important part of my life for so long and I don’t want that to change. But my friends, my research, are all part of who I am as well. There will be plenty of times when I’m going somewhere without you, and I have to know that you’re OK with that.”

His voice was gentle, quieter than usual. “Keeping it secret was not your idea. You had every right to be there and it was wrong for me to imply otherwise. You are my partner, not a possession, and you deserve my respect. I promise that I will not try to control you, only to control my temper.”

You sighed. “I understand how it feels to be jealous. Every time we’re out I have to watch all those women flirting, throwing themselves at you. Hell, plenty of them offer to sleep with you even though I’m standing right there, like I don’t exist.” He started to interrupt, but you knew what he was going to say and held up a hand to cut him off. “Yes, I know you don’t encourage them, you tell them no. I’ve gotten used to it, but that doesn’t stop it hurting sometimes. It doesn’t stop the little voice in my head that wonders what happens when they come on to you and I’m not around.”

Thor’s gaze was steady, never leaving your face. “I always say no. Always.”

His words relieved most of your fears, but your anxiety from the night before was still fresh in your mind. “Do you though? Last night, when I said I trusted you not to cheat on me, you couldn’t even look me in the eye.” You blurted out the question, not sure that you wanted to hear the answer.

Leaning forwards he took one of your hands in his, stroking your cheek tenderly with the other. “I swear, my love, there has been no one else since I met you. In all these centuries, I have never loved anyone as I love you, and I would never betray you.” 

You let out a shaky breath, releasing tension that you didn’t realise you’d been holding in. “Then why did you act so guilty?”

His fingers intertwined with yours, and he replied earnestly. “Not because I was unfaithful - it was shame. When the Bifrost was destroyed, Heimdall watched over you for me. It tore me apart that we could not be together but at least I knew how you were and what you were doing. Knowing that you were still waiting for me. Yet you were alone all that time with nothing but your belief in me, that I would keep my promise and come back for you.” 

There was a catch in his voice as he spoke. “I was ashamed that I had not trusted you like you have trusted me all this time. You are stronger than I could ever be.”

You realised with surprise that this was why he hadn’t mentioned that he was upset about you spending time with Steve. Thor wasn’t normally the type that hid his emotions. Did he think that admitting he was jealous would have made him seem weak?

Moving to sit on his lap, his arms eagerly opened to envelop you, craving the physical connection. The warmth of his body against yours gave you the familiar feeling of security and you were reminded of just how much you’d missed him while he was gone. 

You rested your forehead against his. “I have my doubts sometimes, everybody does. Showing emotion or having doubts isn’t a sign of weakness, it just shows that you’re human.” You broke off, realising your error, a wry smile on your lips. “OK, so ‘human’ doesn’t really apply in your case but you know what I mean. If something is bothering you in the future, just tell me. Deal?”

“Deal. I love you so much.” His hand moved to caress your cheek, gently turning your face towards his before moving closer, his lips lingering over yours. You managed to murmur “I love you too” before he drew you into a kiss, tentative at first, almost asking for permission. When it was clear you weren’t going to pull away the softness of his kiss deepened, gradually, unhurriedly, revelling in the intimacy. 

It was a kiss borne of compassion rather than passion, as if sealing a new understanding between the two of you. When it finally ended you nestled your face in the crook of his neck, his arms still cradling you protectively.

There was still a question nagging at you. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want but I am curious, what gave you the idea that I was interested in Steve? Or that he would be interested in me? I know I’ve been spending more time with him recently but still....”

“I am not proud of my suspicions. The Captain is one of my closest friends and I know him to be an honourable man. But he is still just a man, how could he resist someone as lovely as you?”

The sincerity in his voice stopped you from pointing out that most men had found it very easy to resist your full-figured charms over the years. Not for the first time you wondered how it was that you’d got so lucky, finding someone who adored you just as you were.

“I suppose it didn’t help that he is one of the few Midgardians who comes close to matching me physically. I thought it would be possible for you to be attracted to him.” Despite his best efforts to suppress it, Thor’s eyes searched your face for a reaction.

“Well, yeah, there’s no point in denying that Steve is attractive.” Seeing his jaw start to clench at your honesty, you placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “But he pales in comparison to you. You never have to worry about any other man stealing my heart. Not Steve, not anybody. Even in the unlikely event that someone more gorgeous than you exists, they still wouldn’t be as perfect for me as you are.”

“I really am sorry for last night” he murmured.

“I know. Let’s not spend any more time apologising about the past. I’m more interested in our future.” A cheeky smile spread across your face as you nodded your head in the direction of the bed. “I have missed you so much. We haven’t had a proper chance to say hello since you got back from your trip.”

He smiled, but his eyes had a look of determination rather than lust as he lifted you effortlessly off his lap. To your surprise he placed you back on the chair and stood, reaching into one of his jacket pockets. “This is not how I had planned this but I have to make sure you know how much you mean to me.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw a black ring box, looking tiny in his huge hand, and you guessed that he must have bought it when he was out walking as a way of demonstrating how much he cared.

Dropping to one knee, he opened the box towards you to reveal a beautiful ring of sapphires and diamonds. “My love, you are everything I have ever wished for and everything that I need. Being loved by you is the most precious gift that I could wish for and I do not know that I am worthy of it. But if you will have me I will spend every day trying to be the man you deserve.” 

His clear blue eyes looked up at you, full of love and hope. “Please, say that you will be my wife?”

Even though your heart was racing, you managed to keep your voice steady. “I love you more than anything, my sweet wonderful man, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. But my answer is no.”


End file.
